Sodium Content
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: He just wanted to have his suit tailored, "I'd appreciate it if you kept the sodium content of my suit at a low." -- not salted like soggy McDonald fries.


me: this just came to mind :) and I had to write it!

natsume: impulse control.

me: HA! I KNOW NO SUCH THING

natsume:...

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

Sodium Content

Hyuuga Natsume hadn't been this ticked since... well, yesterday, but that's not the point. As the head of Hyuuga Corps. (which his father oh so brutally forced onto him at his young age of 25), not only was a client late for a meeting, they spilled coffee all over his suit. To make things worse, his driver had called in sick, meaning he had to pick up his spare suit from the store himself where he got mobbed by fangirls and then he had to somehow manage to take care of his truckload of work. When he finally got to the store, the tailor person had nearly walked out the door when he entered. A tailor is supposed to take care of his clothes, not walk out the door! Which is how he ended up where he was. In the department store. His crimson red eyes narrowing in annoyance and his foot tapping with impatience as he glared at the tailor before him who worked slower than his grandma. Not only that, the auburn haired girl even dared to cry all over his suit while ironing. What is this? A waterworks festival?! He had work to do, god dammit!

"I'd appreciate it if you kept the sodium content of my suit at a low." Natsume growled at the tailor.

The girl who had barely noticed him before looked up, her hazel eyes wet with tears but burning with anger that had been building up.

"You know what Mr. Grumpy?! I'm having the worst week of my life and I don't need to add your stupid cockiness and rudeness onto the pile of crap that's making life terrible right now!" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"If there's a pile of crap, then you might want to flush it down the toilet." The girl stared at him bewildered.

"What idiotic humor." She snapped before returning to his suit and pulling out a needle to fix a tiny hole.

"Hyuuga Natsume." Natsume introduced casually, leaning against the sunset orange wall. Surely, when she heard his name, she would stop being so... indifferent about him.

"Huh?" The girl asked in confusion, her eyes transfixed on the hole that she was seaming.

"My name. It's clearly not Mr. Grumpy." Natsume rolled his eyes once again. This girl was stupid beyond stupid.

The girl looked up, staring at the white ceiling while tapping her chin deep in thought.

"I've heard that somewhere..." She said, her eyes squinting and her tongue sticking out. Natsume almost chuckled at how idiotic she looked while thinking. Just almost.

"Oh! Ruka-pyon's best friend has that name! That's a coincidence!"

Natsume stared, this girl knew Nogi Ruka?

"You guys have the same name!" Natsume almost fell down. How stupid can one girl really get?

"How do you know Nogi Ruka?" Natsume asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's my stupid idiotic meanie-poop dumb cruel uncaring poopfaceheadbumbum best friend's boyfriend." The girl replied, her eyes narrowing in anger; her eyes once again filling with tears.

"That's a nice thing to call your best friend." Natsume snorted.

The girl picked up the iron once again as she sniffled. Natsume sighed, he knew there was only one way to make a girl stop crying and work faster (thanks to his sister). Even if he hated this one thing, he had work to do, he would have to... _ask what's wrong_. The horror.

"Okay. Tell me. Why is your week so terrible?" Natsume asked reluctantly, bracing himself for the girl's babbling. His predictions proved accurate when the girl immediately blew up with chatter.

"I officially haven't seen my parents for an entire year because they're so busy with work! I'm nearly failing my college math course, my best friend won't listen to what I have to say, and my stupid gay-ass boyfriend cheated on me!!" The girl nearly screamed; Natsume winced.

"Well. That last one happens a lot..." He started.

"He cheated on me with another MAN!" She sobbed in a whiney manner.

"Oh. I get what you mean by gay-ass." He replied, his face indifferent. The girl blinked, and giggled a little.

"How dry." She smiled. Natsume's eyes widened. The girl was actually pretty when she smiled. Wonder what she looks like when her face is drenched in tears and her hair isn't a mess...

"And well. I barely see my parents either. I never failed any courses in college, but I'm sure that can be fixed with a tutor or something. And, maybe your best friend has a good reason for not listening." He replied.

"No, Hotaru probably doesn--" She was interrupted when her phone buzzed, indicating she had received a text.

She dug into her denim mini skirt to pull out her phone. She read the text, a smile spreading on her face. She dropped the phone into her pocket and smiled.

"Okay. I guess you were right. And thanks! You really made me feel better!" The girl smiled, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes off.

"You're welcome." He replied monotonously. The girl brushed a hand through her hair casually as she stared at the ceiling, clearly thinking again.

"Well. I guess I could become a tailor if I wanted to. I did a pretty good job. I wonder how that would look on the headlines..." She said quietly, talking to herself. Natsume didn't hear her at all.

"Well. Here's your suit!" She grinned, handing him the suit.

"Thanks...uhh" Natsume stared at the gray suit before looked up. He scanned her shirt for a name tag.

"Sakura Mikan." She replied.

"Oh. Thanks Sakura Mikan. Why aren't you wearing a name tag?" He asked. Mikan giggled mischievously, like a little girl that had just gotten away with something.

"I'm not an employee!" She cheered, winking while sticking her tongue out and shooting him a peace sign.

"..." Natsume was exasperated. Yet, his anger wasn't directed at the girl before him, just at the fact he hadn't noticed that she wasn't even wearing a uniform.

"Well, see you later Natsume-kun!" She waved, snatching her bag up from a chair. She was nearly out the door when Natsume called her name.

"Oi! Mikan."

"Yeah?" She replied, turning around, her auburn hair brushing the glass door.

"Your boyfriend's an idiot for letting you go." The girl's eyes widened, a smile danced across her face.

"I know!" She laughed; her eyes laughing and dancing with her. And with her last two words, she exited the store.

"Sakura Mikan..." Natsume muttered as he stared out the glass window at the front of the store. There in all it's glory was the billboard of a big time record company whose owners were close friends of his parents. Sakura Productions. And the girl on the billboard was none of than Sakura Productions prized daughter, a celebrity singer. It was none other than Sakura Mikan.

"See you later."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The End! ( xD woops.)

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: Didn't come out as well as I wanted it to.

Koko: Ehh. Please review anyway!


End file.
